


The Frog Prince

by MeansToOffend (goodmorning)



Series: 31 in 31: NHL Fairy Tales [15]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, M/M, Montreal Canadiens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorning/pseuds/MeansToOffend
Summary: "Prince Alex sighed, flinging himself onto the bank to sulk, when a frog appeared."





	The Frog Prince

Many years ago, when to wish was to have, there lived a king of Montreal who had many sons. Each of them were handsome, and very good at hockey, but it was the youngest who was the handsomest and best, and all who saw him were surprised, though they saw him often (with the exception, of course, of the king’s head guardsman, who was never surprised by anything).

Near King Patches’ castle lay a forest, and in the forest lay a pond, which was fed by a small stream. In the winter this pond iced over, and many of the princes whiled away happy hours in skating upon it.

One day it happened that the youngest prince was practicing there alone, with a special puck made of gold, when he tripped on an uneven patch of ice and missed the net badly. The golden puck slid onto the stream and fell through a hole where the water ran too fast to be frozen over.

Prince Alex sighed, flinging himself onto the bank to sulk, when a frog appeared.

Now, you and I know, of course, that this could not be an ordinary frog, to appear in the dead of winter, but this thought did not occur to the prince. He was therefore very surprised indeed when the frog cleared his throat and said, “Dude, why are you crying?”

“I don’t cry,” the prince said shortly. “I lose my puck, is all.”

“Aw, don’t cry, man, I can get it back for you,” the frog replied.

“I don’t cry!” the prince repeated, emphatically. Then he hesitated. “What you want? Clothes, jewels?”

“Nah, I don’t need any of that. Just bring me to the castle with you, hang out, let me eat off your plate, sleep in your bed, that kind of thing?”

“Fine,” said the prince, but inside he knew the frog couldn’t force him to make good on the promise. Still, the frog didn’t see his deceit, and dove up the puck for him, and Prince Alex ran for the castle as quickly as he could, ignoring the frog’s calls to wait.

The next day, though, during dinner, a knock came on the door, and a voice calling for the youngest prince, so he went and answered it. It was the frog. Prince Alex slammed the door in his face, and went back to the table, but he looked so shaken that King Patches couldn’t help but joke with him.

“What’s wrong? You look like it was a giant come to carry you off!”

“No, just a frog,” said the prince, absentmindedly.

“Why did a frog want to see you?” asked the king, and Prince Alex couldn’t think of a suitable lie, though he tried his hardest. So he told the truth.

“I see,” King Patches said. “Then you’d better let him in right now. I won’t have people saying that a prince of Montreal reneged on a promise.”

The prince was tempted to whinge about it, but he knew that would not work, so he did as he was bade, and brought the frog to the dining hall. He lifted the frog to the table and let him eat off his own plate, but it disgusted him, and made him lose his own appetite, and he feared he would go to bed in a terrible temper. He tried to leave the frog at the table, but the king wouldn’t let him, and so he ascended the stairs to his own bedroom with a candle in one hand and a frog in the other.

“Why you are so slimy?” he grumbled.

“Dude, I’m a frog. What did you expect?”

When they at last reached the prince’s room, he set the frog on the floor and prepared to climb in bed, but the frog said, “If you leave me on the floor, I’m telling the king on you.”

This made the prince so angry that he picked up the frog once more and dashed him against the wall with all his strength - but when he hit it, he changed into a handsome prince with beautiful eyes, whose story became the talk of the palace in the morning.

And Prince Brendan and Prince Alex were married, eventually, and lived happy and bickering to the end of their days.

**Author's Note:**

> \- One of two titles I couldn't justify changing.  
> \- Tomorrow is the last day of double updates so things should get a little longer? No promises though.  
> \- Who else could be annoying enough to be thrown against a wall?


End file.
